The subject matter herein relates generally to a heat sink assembly, and more particularly, to a heat sink assembly for an electrical connector.
Electrical connector assemblies allow users of electronic equipment or external devices to transfer data to or communicate with other equipment and devices. Typically, electrical connector assemblies include a pluggable module that is received within a receptacle assembly, which includes a receptacle connector that removably connects to the pluggable module. The receptacle assembly includes a metal cage having an internal compartment that receives the pluggable module therein. The receptacle connector is held in the internal compartment of the cage for connection with the pluggable module as the pluggable module is inserted therein.
Electrical connector assemblies are generally constructed according to established standards for size and compatibility (e.g., Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP), XFP, Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) or Micro Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (MicroQSFP)). The XFP, QSFP, and MicroQSFP standards require that the module assemblies be capable of transmitting data at high rates, such as 28 gigabits per second. As the density, power output levels, and signal transmission rates increase, the circuitry within the module assemblies generates larger amounts of heat. The heat generated by the operation of these devices can lead to significant problems. For example, some pluggable modules may lose performance, or outright fail, if the core temperature of the module rises too high.
Known techniques used to control the temperature of individual devices include the use of heat sinks, heat pipes and fans. For instance, heat dissipation for pluggable modules can be accomplished by the use of a heat sink coupled to the top of the cage. The heat generated by the pluggable module is transferred by conduction with an upper surface of the module and the heat sink. However, the limited size of the interface between the heat sink and upper surface of the pluggable module significantly limits the ease of heat transfer. Additionally, variations in manufacturing and tolerances can result in cumbersome assembly and unreliable thermal contact at the interface between the heat sink and the cage and/or pluggable module.
Thus, there is a need for a heat sink assembly for electrical connector assemblies with an increased thermal interface area and reliable thermal contact.